


Don't Ever Say Sorry

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clio comforts Sam, F/M, Fluff, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a nightmare that he hasn't had in over a decade, this time it's Clio's turn to comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Say Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, not one of my better stories, but we are our worst critics. Nevertheless, it's still a decent read.

* * *

 

Sam walked into his apartment, laying onto the bed with his eyes closed. Just as he settled in he felt tinges of warm liquid on his forehead, opening his eyes he saw Jess pinned motionless above him on the ceiling, "No!" He screamed.

 

* * *

Sam thrashed violently in his sleep waking up Clio as his hand hit the pillow next to her. She gasped in shock and turned on the bedside lamp. "No!" He pleaded, his face and chest were covered in sweat."Jess, no!"

"Sammy baby wake up, you’re having a nightmare." She tried to calm his thrashing before getting closer to him. "It's Clio, I'm right here. Sammy, Please wake up." She touched his arm gently and he grabbed her pulling her closer to him.  

"Jess." His eyes flicked open and he saw Clio, he realized her was death gripping her arms and let go of her.

"It's okay, you were having a nightmare. It’s okay." She kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Clio. I'm sorry, I haven’t had a nightmare about her in years."

"Sorry for what?" She pulled back in confusion.  

"For uh, saying... Jess."  

"Babe, you were having a nightmare. You can't help what it's about. Was Jess someone you knew?"

"She was a.... Girlfriend I had at Stanford."

"So why are you sorry?"

"Cause-- I just meant.“ He sighed, not having a real answer. “I don't know. Most women don't like when their boyfriend talks about his ex-girlfriend, or dreams about them. I know you aren't like that, but --”

"Sammy, That didn’t exactly sound like a dream. I think we should talk about your nightmare, if you don’t mind... What happened with Jess?" He sat up and pulled Clio onto his lap, kissing her and holding her tighter for comfort.

"I love you so much, Dove, I really do. I've just never talked to anyone about what happened. She was my girlfriend while I was at Stanford, I had forgotten the hunting life and planned on graduating law school, I had a job interview for this awesome position through the school... I was even planning on--" He paused studying Clio's face and could see she wanted him to go on. "I was planning on marrying her."  

Clio smiled, "That's really sweet, Sam."

"Yeah, uh when I got home from a hunt, after Dean drug me out to look for dad, I found her in our room... pinned to the ceiling.” his voice shook, “She was murdered by the same demon that killed my mom, the same way too. Jess was the reason I got back into hunting."

"I didn't know that." She cupped his face and kissed him. "Thank you for telling me this, I know it probably wasn't easy."  

He let out a breathy laugh and gave a half hearted smile, "I'll never understand you Clio, you amaze me. I tell you about how much another girl meant to me and you thank me."

"Sam, you didn't even know I existed back then. Plus, I was like twelve years old. Before you I never had anyone that I actually cared about, I think it’s beautiful that you two had so much love for each other. It doesn't make me feel weird that you had a girlfriend or even that you planned a life with her. It's normal, it's what everyone, except hunters, get to do everyday. You don't think I haven't thought of those things, getting married, being as close to normal with someone as possible. I love you, and you having a girlfriend when I was eleven or twelve, isn't gonna change that." She laughed  

"I love you too Dove." He smiled and kissed her, his hand slid up into her hair and she ran her hands down his chest. He pulled out of the kiss to rest his forehead against hers. "you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. I think you're the one thing fate ever did right for me."  

"The same goes for you Winchester." She said booping his nose with her index finger and he turned her over so she was on her back with him hovering above, he playfully kissed her neck. "and don't you ever apologize for thinking about someone you've lost."

"I'll try."

"promise?"

"promise."


End file.
